The Lonely Lone Clam
by Silenzioso
Summary: Giotto was lonely ever since his son has died. Tsuna was lonely ever since he last saw his father and the fact that his non-blood related brother looks like someone precious to him, pains him. Will there be cure for both of them? Warning: May contain Yaoi[BL/ Boys Love], character death and so on. Rating may change/
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Lonely Lone Clam

**| X | X | The Past | X | X |**

_Giotto, the ex-mafia don could only watch as his family gets killed before his very eyes. It pains him that he couldn't save them; he was already on the verge of the death with his unknown illness and that a knife had pierced to his chest, damaging his ribcage that poked the lungs. His breathing was heavy and vision blurry, but he forced himself to stay conscious at least until his son dies. How pathetic can he be? Letting a shady person in without second thought, he must have gone insane. And look what his stupid kindness got him in. He was too trusting, and that was his downfall._

"_P-Papa!" cried out the ex-mafia don's son who also had brown hair and hair styled like his father. The eight years old child was suffocating from being choked by the attacker. His tiny hands tried to pry the hands that were trying to kill him, but to no avail, it failed. The hands wrapped around his neck gets tighter and tighter as seconds past, then finally he died by the hand of the attacker._

"…_," the attacker didn't say anything nor express any emotion; it was as if he had already threw his human emotion away. He carelessly dropped the eight years old to the floor. A 'thud' dull sound was heard from the fall of the eight years old._

"_I'm a worthless human, huh…," the attacker could hear Giotto muttered before the blonde father died silently._

_The attacker stared at the dead ex-don. "Everyone is, everyone is," he said in low voice as if the ex-don wasn't dead. He walked to the door, bypass the dead wife. Before he left, he took a last glance at the sight. The room was messy as if a wild bear had paid a visit. There was also some blood pool here and there, not that the attacker mind since he was way used to it. It was a sadden thing to be used to such thing, but it was part of his job as a freelance assassin. Anyway, he'll forget about his target the next morning, he always does. _

_With not much time to waste on unnecessary thoughts, he left the room, not bothering to close the door. What's the use of closing the door when someone surely comes to inspect what had caused weird noises in the usually peaceful house?_

**| X | X | X | X | X |**

_The next moment Giotto fluttered his eyes open, he didn't felt pain. Has he died already? He stood up and surveyed the area. He was in some kind of black emptiness. The place made him felt lonely and scared. This place sure wasn't haven he imagined of, much less hell. Then, where was he?_

"Remember, once you take this responsibility as one of the ring holder of the Tri-Ni-Sette, half of your soul will be kept in the ring once you die."

_He suddenly remembered what his friend, Sepira, said. "Is that so…," he muttered with bangs casting shadow over his watery eyes. He clenched his fists in a ball and gritted his teeth, restraining himself from crying. Crying isn't fit for a mafia don, says G._

_But… he is not a mafia don anymore. So can he cry? _

_Now that he thinks about it, he had never cried openly in front of people, even those close to him. He always acted tough, and everyone bought it. They never suspected anything wrong with him. Never… No one could understand him and see through his façade. No one, no one, no one, no one no-_

_Tears trickled down his face and he fell to the ground, his knees felt weak. He cried out his anguish and bottled up feelings. He cried like how he once cried when he was a toddler. _

"_W-Wahh!" he yelled his anguish. "I-I don't want to be alone! I w-want someone t-to understand me!"_

"_I-I want s-someone! S-Someone!" He cried even louder and louder until his voice became hoarse and his cry turned to soft sobs and sniffs. He hiccupped with his nose and eyes red from crying._

"_Am I destined to be alone?" he asked himself before he fell unconscious. He was exhausted. It had been a long time since he cried so much._

**| X | X | The Present | X | X |**

"Tsu-kun! Could you go grocery shopping with Na-kun? There'll be too much things to carry!" called out a shoulder length brunette to her son.

"Sure," came the usual boring reply. Soon another brunette emerged from the staircase. The brunette on the stair case had gravity defying hair and big caramel doe eyes that oddly had no pupil. His skin was beautiful pale.

When his eyes met with his _older brother_, he averted his eyes as if seeing his _older brother _was a disgusting thing. Actually he wasn't even related to the brunette woman who was supposedly his _mother _neither was he a blood related sibling with the blonde standing next to the brunette woman. It was not he hate them, he just couldn't bear looking at them, especially the blonde. The blonde reminded him of-Nevermind, it's not that important.

"Tsuna…," mumbled the blonde with a sigh. The blonde never know why his not-blood-related brother always averted eyes when seeing him. It all started when they were twelve, hitting puberty. Ever since the blonde was twelve, his childish image turned to a mature one. And now that he is fifteen years old, like the brunette, he looked even more mature and handsome.

"What's the thing needed?" asked the brunette teenage, sounding uncaring.

"Na-kun has the list," said the brunette woman before she left to do the laundry.

The brunette walked to the door and turned the knob. He was about to push the door open when he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. He tensed up and said, "We should get going before night falls."

"Tsuna," the blonde's voice sounded like a pleading. The blonde had a worried frown on his face. "I can't take this anymore! Why won't you see straight into my eyes like you used to?" he asked as if desperate. "I don't want out bond to be strain!"

"Natsu-nii," muttered the brunette with bangs covering his eyes. He took in a long breathe before he looked over his shoulder at the blonde with eyes shining with mixed emotions. "I don't hate you; that I can assure you. I just don't have the courage to look straight into your eyes," he whispered lowly.

"Wh-"

"I'll just break down if I look at your face," admitted the brunette with a strained smile.

The blonde felt his heart wrenched at the broken smile. He didn't like seeing the brunette looking sad. That smile doesn't fit his beloved Tsuna. He pulled the startled brunette in an embrace. Eyes shut, he whispered, "It's not good to bottle up your feelings. It's okay to cry."

The brunette clenched his teeth, bangs shadowing his eyes. Despite him feeling happy to hear such reassuring sentence from the blonde, he didn't want to hear it at all. He doesn't want fake hope and blindly be happy. He might end up hurting the blonde, he always does. With both of his hands, he pushed the blonde away and turned around. With cold tone, he said, "I don't want to be late for dinner. Let's go and buy those things Kaa-san needs."

A sigh came out of the blonde's lips. He ran his fingers through his blonde locks with a frown on his face. "Hai," he said, letting the frustrated tone rolled down his tongue.

**| X | X | X | X | X |**

"Primo, what are we going to do?" asked Daniela, the eight of the Vongola boss. She had a worried frown. "The three candidates had died, and Xanxus isn't legimate to take the boss position. The ring will reject a non-Vongola bloodline."

Ricardo, the second boss of the Vongola don snorted. "Even if that kid has bloodline, he is too emotional. He gets too angry over small things," he said with rolled eyes.

The other Vongola dons stared at him with gapping faces. One thing ran through their mind was- 'Aren't you the same?!'

Primo sweat dropped. He sighed and stared at the image screen where the image was projecting what was happening around the Vongola ring, the ring where the deceased Vongola dons resided in the void.

"_Iemitsu, I think we have no choice but to-,"_ the old man in the image said sadly

"_No! There's no way my son is going to be involve in this dark world! He's innocent!" _a blonde man said with furious expression. _"If he were to be the Decimo, what's the use of me enduring from not seeing them? I didn't contact them because I was afraid someone might know their location by hacking into my phone line!"_

"_I know but… He has already turned into his hyper dying will when he was just five! In that early age, he is the most suitable!"_

"_Then why not Xanxus? Sure he was reckless, but he was just insecure of what you thought of him! Just talk to him and make up!"_

"_Iemitsu! Please! Your son is Primo's direct bloodline!"_

"_I know, damn it! I-I know…"_

The old man in the image sight. _"I'll send Reborn over."_

The Vongola dons in the black void was silent. They didn't knew there was another candidate, and for it to be the direct bloodline of the Primo. There has to be hope left!

"Well, I think that settles it, right?" commented Daniela. She turned to face Primo but raised a worried brow when Primo just stared at the image with blank eyes. "Primo?" When he didn't responded, she shared worried looks with the other dons.

"I thought my wife and only son was dead before me… so how can I have descendent?" muttered Primo lowly but loud enough for the others to hear. Primo sighed. "Could it be true what G. had said?"

_**| X | X | Flashback | X | X |**_

"_Giotto…," a red head with flaming tattoos said._

_The said man peered up from his story writing that he was planning on giving to his son. "Yes, G.?"_

'_G.' hesitated a bit but continued. "I think I know why your son hates… you know who."_

_Giotto became interested. "So why does my son hates my wife? I know she can be… uh… annoying and all, but to hate her that much must mean something has happen."_

"_I once talked to the kid and he said he saw your wife with a man, but at that time I didn't believe his words. But…," trailed off G. as he warily stared at his best friend for any sign of rage that would earn him burnt marks. Seeing just calm eyes, he continued, "I saw her yesterday kissing a man at the abandon alley…." He closed his eyes, waiting for a punch or something. _

_Silence. Strange, he didn't felt anything. He peeked an eye and was stunned to see his best friend unfazed and calm as ever. He began to sputtered incoherent words. "O-Oi! Ma-Mad? Ar- I mean ar-aren't you mad?"_

"_Why would I?" questioned the blonde. "I couldn't careless of my wife. We were only married because of political."_

"_But. Don't you at least feel betrayed?" asked disbelief._

"_I only need my son. He gives me happiness, not that insolent disrespectful girl," said Giotto. True, he didn't actually love his wife nor hate her. He just view her as a stranger._

_**| X | X | Flashback End | X | X |**_

Primo sighed at the memory. Great. The Decimo is going to be from that bitch's blood and some unknown man's gene. And… a little of his. Just great. How did that bitch of a wife even hide the child that he didn't know about? Well, not that he care much. He'll just follow with the flow. Thinking too much will just hurt his brain.

"Primo?" asked Ricardo curiously. "Are you spacing out again?" Receiving no response he sighed. "How the heck did the founder of Vongola be… this? Always spacing out…" He sighed again.

**[A/N: I know I should be updating but… I just end up creating new story. Well, hope someone will like this. Should I delete this? Or continue? Oh, also, this is a G27, it's a little complicated on their relationship, but you guys might find it interesting…if you think alike like me. For a little spoiler; imagine who Giotto's son is. It should be obvious who it is, right? If you notice, this is what I meant by their relationship a bit complicated.]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The Lonely Lone Clam

**| X | X | X | X | X |**

To say the world greatest hitman was pissed was an understatement. He had just been ignored by his supposedly student.

_**| X | X | Flashback | X | X |**_

_Reborn stood in front of the Sawada Residence. When the door opened, he greeted with a cute smirk, "Ciaossu, Sawada Natsu."_

_The blonde looked down at the fedora wearing infant before he ran out in a hurry, off to school even though it was clearly early._

_**| X | X | Flashback End | X | X |**_

Reborn clenched his teeth, surpassing his anger. He shouldn't be like his past self, shooting people's head as he wants. Luce would be disappointed in him if he reverts back to the monster he was once before he met his sky, the one who saved him from falling into darkness even further.

"Ara? Na-kun? Did he left?" a female voice brought him out of his thoughts.

He looked up and greeted politely, "Good morning, Sawada-san." With fedora tilted down, he added, "I'm a home tutor send by your husband to train Sawada Natsu into a great leader of the next generation."

"Oh? Really?" asked the oblivious female with happy tone. She opened the door wider and offered, "Please come in. I'll make you an espresso."

The hitman smirked at the personality of the female brunette. He nodded his head, and walked in the house.

**| X | X | X | X | X |**

Natsu was running to school. Why? Well, let me just say he was looking for Tsuna. He needed to talk to the brunette urgently. Like right NOW! He had found out a paper plan in the brunette's room, and it was about flying to Italy! And the date is today, after school… He doesn't want to lose the brunette, the brunette had become a big part of his life, and if the brunette were to be gone out of his life… it would be like an incomplete puzzle.

**| X | X | X | X | X |**

Tsuna sat on the rooftop of the school building, leaning against the shaky fence. He didn't really care if he fell and died. Life here pains him each passing day. As he stared longingly at the sky, he stretched his hand up, as if to reach the sky. The sky reminds him of _him_, his father. Brilliant, handsome, kind, accepting and… full of bottled up emotions.

He noticed his father always kept negative feelings bottled up, making a clean and pure appearance. But he knew his father was truly lonely, but he never dared question of it, afraid he'll make his father sad.

His heart always felt a pang of hurt every time his father would hide those feelings from him. "The sky is my guide, as I am his happiness. But now that he is gone, who shall be my guide? And who shall I give happiness?" he mumbled a line he memorized from a story book his father gave him on one of his birthday. With a sad smile, he answered the question of the line, "Only time can tell."

"_But how long?"_ a new voice asked, making the brunette turned to the direction of the voice. There stood Hiabri Kyouya, the head prefect and most feared.

For a moment, the brunette saw a platinum blonde standing where raven head prefect stood, but he shook his head in denial. It wasn't someone he knew. No matter what, no matter how people around him reminded him of familiar precious people, they can't replace the one he knew. "Irreplaceable," he mumbled softly with sadden eyes. Hands on his laps balled into a fist. "I hate this…," he seethed lowly.

"Oi, herbivore," called out the head prefect with annoyance. He hated when people ignores him. Getting no response, he was about to make a threat when he noticed how the brunette trembled slightly. The brunette never feared him, so why was the brunette trembling? Just then, he saw a tear drop that fell to the brunette's hand, then another, and another. Sniffs became sobs, and sobs became uncontrollable crying.

Honestly, Hibari for the first time has no solution for a problem he is facing, Normally he'd bite those wimpy crybaby to death, but the brunette somehow became special to him. Ever since the brunette treated him like an equal, not someone superior but an equal, he became attracted to the brunette. The brunette never judge him, be it his way of disciplining or personality. He always wanted someone to look at him as an equal, and the brunette was the first one to do so. It made him… happy, a feeling that only happens when his parents were still alive.

"W-Why am I even here?" choked out the brunette. He didn't care if the head prefect was there, he just want to let all of his bottled up feelings go. "Why c-can't I just die?!"

At the mention of 'why can't I just die', Hibari felt mad for some reason. He wasn't thinking anymore. He walked to the brunette with furious deadly eyes and pulled the brunette's collar up. With his steely grey eyes, he glared straight at the widened caramel does eyes. "Don't you fucking say such thing! Everything has a reason! If you were to die, what good will you get? People will be disappointed in you for even thinking such low action! I would too!"

Tsuna was stunned. It felt like he was seeing _him_, his father's friend. It was exactly what…_Alaude_ would say to him. He can't help but cried even more. The feeling of loneliness was overwhelming. He can't stand it anymore. He wants to see _them_ again and his father! He needs _them_! They were his hope, motivation, family and part of his life. They were his happiness and sadness. They were the one who he loves and want to be with forever.

Hibari awkwardly hugged the brunette, not knowing what to do. From his observation on some real life comforts, he was supposed to make them feel safe and secure, and the only thing he could think of was hug the brunette. 'What am I supposed to say?' he wondered, but then, dropped the thought off. He might just sprout nonsense and make things worse, so he just clam his mouth up.

**| X | X | X | X | X |**

Giotto sat down on a throne-like seat as he stared at the window image. He was bored. Damn bored. Why can't he just fast forward time? That would save him a lot of trouble. And why was he the one to keep watch on things?! Wasn't it Ricardo's turn today? Man, now he knows how those night guard slackers feels.

"Boring, boring, boring, boring," he kept on enchanting as if a mantra.

Daniela then appeared. She interrupted the blonde's mantra, "Um… Primo, would you like me to take your shift?"

The blonde replied calmly, "No. It's okay." _Like hell! Yes, I want you fucking slackers and party animals take Ricardo's shift! I haven't even had any relaxation, bitch!_

"Ah, I see. But are you sure?" asked Daniela, feeling guilty and pity.

_Fuck you! If you care so much, shove me from this freaking chair and order me to relax for the day! But no~ You just have to be a pussy, too scared to do such thing and do backtalk me! Why can't you people be more like Alaude or G.? At least they do their freaking work! _The blonde smiled a fake smile and assured, "I'm sure." Gosh, why does he have to be goody-two-shoes?

"Ah! Okay then!" said Daniela with a big relief smile.

_You bitch…_

She then bowed respectfully and disappeared.

"Bitch, bitch, bitch," Primo started a new mantra with dangerous aura surrounding him.

**| X | X | X | X | X |**

Natsu had searched for the brunette and asked around for the whereabouts, but all he got was a big fat straight out 'NO'. He swear he was going to tear down this building an- He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He needs to calm down. Composure. Relax. Inhale. Exhale. Composure. Relax. Inhale. Exhale. Comp-

Oh, fuck with composure. He can't even hide his frustration written visibly on his face. Students were scurrying away from his seat in the classroom. Good, the monkeys know not to mess with him, especially when he is in a damp mood, a very rare case.

The classroom door slid open and came in Tsuna. Everyone went quiet. Why? Well, anyone could guess by seeing Hibari Kyouya also there.

"Herbivore, don't come to the rooftop again. The fence is already old and shaky," warned the raven head prefect with crossed arms.

"I know…," replied the brunette tiredly, his gaze away from Hibari's face.

"…And don't stroll around the school when the bell had rung," added Hibari sternly.

"Yeah, yeah," replied the brunette with a sigh.

"You shouldn't be too lazy on your studies. You're failing-no, rather you are slacking off. Why even bother going to school if you're just going to sleep all day?" reprimanded the head raven prefect.

The brunette let scoffed. "What's wrong with being lazy on studies? As long as I pass, there shouldn't be any problem," he said his usual calm(Read: Lazy) tone.

Hibari's finger twitched. He seriously wants to bite the damn brunette to death, but sadly… someone interrupted his chance.

"Sawada! Fight me on a kendo spar!" Mocida, an upperclassman and the head of kendo, stood at the other side of the door. There was silence. Mochida was confused, but when he followed the students' scared gaze… he blinked in surprise. He didn't look sacred, which raise confusion to most students. "Oh, Tsuna-kun and Hibari-san, I thought you guys were at the rooftop… um…. Having comforting moment."

"Herbivore, for skipping homeroom…," Hibari started with dark aura.

Mochida nervously laugh. "Aw~ Come on now, Hibari-san. Let me off the hook on this!" he said in hope. "A-And I'm sure Tsuna-kun could spar you if you let me go!"

Tsuna had his face impassive. "Mochida-senpai, please don't dump all your problems on me. This is the fifth time you've made the same lame excuse," he said, unimpressed of him being a dust bin for problems to escape from Hibari's wrath.

"But it works, right?" remarked Mochida good-heartedly. "And anyway, aren't you two best friend?"

Hibari and Tsuna looked at each other before they said in unison, "No."

"I can't stand seeing this guy's face," Tsuna said bluntly. "He reminds me of my dead father's dead friend."

Students became confused. If they were right, weren't Natsu's father alive?

"I meant, my real biological father," Tsuna corrected calmly.

"And how do I resemble… this person?" asked Hibari in interest.

"You two are inhumanly strong and have the same expressions. But he is much more logical," Tsuna said. He somehow feels at ease to say anything related to those precious to him; if it was old him, he'd probably just clam up. Thinking of _Alaude_ made his heart flutter. _Alaude_ was his first crush, even though their age difference had a large gap, but now… his feelings for _Alaude_ had slowly beginning to disappear. He knew his love for _him_ was just a child love; but that didn't stop him from feeling his heart beat every time he thinks of _him_.

_**| X | X | Flashback | X | X |**_

_A five years old brunette was curled up in a ball at the corner of his room, sobbing softly. When he felt his hair being patted, he looked up with teary eyes. His eyes met with Alaude's. _

"_Tsu, what's wrong?" Alaude, a platinum blonde, asked in soft soothing voice._

_"P-Papa… He still hadn't come home yet! W-What if something h-happen to Papa?" the small brunette said._

"_There's nothing to worry about. Your father is strong enough to protect himself if anything ever happen," Alaude reassured. He let his lips form a smile. He hugged the brunette and whispered, "And anyway, I'm here, aren't I? You can rely on me on anything. I'll do anything for you Tsu."_

_The brunette smiled at the sincere and honest reassurance; it made him happy. An unfamiliar feeling stirred inside of him. He felt safe, safe in these arms. "Un!" he nodded._

_**| X | X | Flashback End | X | X |**_

"Oi, herbivore!" Hibari's voice broke him out of his daze. He saw Hibari's face in a worried expression.

He felt warm liquid trickling down his face. With his right hand, he touched the warm liquid and noted it was his tear. "Ah… I cried," he stated as if he was talking about the weather.

"Tsuna-kun, you alright?" Mochida asked.

"**Si**," the brunette unconsciously replied in another language. When he realized his mistake, he slapped his mouth and cursed, "**Cazzo!**"

"…Are you Italian?" asked Hibari with raised brow.

"I wish I am. I'm half Italian in my father's side, while I'm half Japanese from that slutty bitch's side," he answered truthfully.

Students can't help but shudder when the brunette's eyes glinted. They made a mental note not to ask the brunette of his 'mother'. But they were still shocked that the brunette wasn't related to Natsu despite some of their similar facial feature.

The only thing the brunette was grateful of the 'slutty bitch' was to be given birth. If he weren't born, he wouldn't have met _them_-his family, blood related or not. Great, he feels depress. Just thinking of them made his heart ache; but not as much as the usual since he had cried enough for a month worth of 'homesick'. _They _were his only home and he has lost the physical form of home… he only got memories to remember them… memories he'll forever be a curse and a blessing for him. Memories of _them_ made him sad and happy.

"So that's why you're planning on going to Italy?" Natsu asked out loud. He had been calmly listening for information, but the fact that Tsuna was half Italian perked his interest.

The brunette made a surprise face for a moment. 'He must have read the paper…,' he thought. He answered the question while looking at the ground; he still can't stand seeing Natsu's face; "Nope. I'm going to visit someone's grave." He decided that lying to the blonde was a futile attempt to hide things, so he just says half the truth or the complete truth.

**[A/N: I know I made Mochida a little…weird…and there'll be A27; but of course the main pairing is G27! XD Kyaa~! I just wish to get to their part, but I can't just suddenly make it there, can I?]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **The Lonely Lone Clam

**Previously**

"_So that's why you're planning on going to Italy?" Natsu asked out loud._

"_Nope. I'm going to visit someone's grave." He decided that lying to the blonde was a futile attempt to hide things, so he just says half the truth or the complete truth._

**/./././././**

**| X | X | X | X | X |**

Natsu widened his eyes slightly. So that's why his beloved Tsuna was planning on going to Italy alone-wait… alone? "Are you going alone?" he asked worriedly. "And did you ask permission from Kaa-san?"

The brunette shook his head in 'no'. "But I did told Kaa-san," he softly muttered.

"Are you going there with that red head dude?" asked Mochida curiously. He had seen the brunette with a red head far too many times even though the red head wore different school uniforms; and he had concluded the red head and the brunette were best friend.

"Yeah," confirmed the brunette with a nod.

"…Herbivore, who is the one you are visiting at the grave?" asked Hibari, feeling a little upset that the brunette would be out of the country, somewhere he won't be able to observe the brunette.

The brunette eyes sadden, almost making Hibari guilty for asking a sensitive topic. He hugged himself and whispered, "Someone… A special someone who is precious to me…" An image of green haired male with lazy bored face flashed through his mind. "Ah… He died so young at the age of seventeen…," he muttered unconsciously as he recalled his father announcing something horrible to him.

'Tsuna/Herbivore/Tsuna-kun/Tsunayoshi,' everyone thought with sympathy.

_**| X | X | Flashback | X | X |**_

_Little six years old brunette was playing a flute given by Uncle Asari when he turned five last year. As he played, he felt disturbed for reason he doesn't know. Like Uncle Asari said-music you play represents your feelings; so the way he played the flute was off and didn't sound all that happy, but beautiful nonetheless. As if one cue just when he finished the depressing tune, his bed room door was slid open furiously. He was startled at the noise of the door being slid furiously, but he was more stunned to see his father wearing a grim expression. This was his first time seeing his father wearing such expression openly._

"_Tsu...," his father began, sounding hesitated._

_The brunette held the flute close to his chest, the feeling he felt getting stronger. What was his father going to say? He hoped it's not a bad news… Unfortunately, the next sentence his father said was worse than what he had thought on all the possibility of what his father will say._

"_Lampo died."_

_Of course for kids his age would be heart broken and went into a fit of cries, if they believe the words that is. The brunette knew, from his accurate intuition to which he didn't know how he got it, told him that his father was joking. And the grim face of his father just confirms it. Well, the next thing was predictable. He began to cry with his father hugging him and rubbing circles around his back. He barely noticed that he had let go of the flute that clattered to the wooden floor with a dull thud._

_His father held him tightly. His father felt warm and nice, but that wasn't enough to make him shut up immediately. He continued to cry for how long? He didn't bother to know. _

_**| X | X | Flashback End | X | X |**_

The brunette closed his eyes and took a deep shaky breathe. He can't cry, not after he had already cried in Hibari's arms. Boy, did that stab his pride. 'To show ones weakness to unworthy herbivores are unacceptable'- that's what his first crush said; and he had pledge to obey it… but in the end he broke that one rule. He sighed exhaustedly. "I wanna sleep," he muttered lazily as if nothing happen.

Some students sweat dropped.

Hibari inwardly sighed. He ruffled the brunette's hair, ignoring the brunette had stiffened at the touch. "Herbivore, I expect you to come back safely, or I'll bite you to death," he threatened sternly. With that, he left, much to most students' relief.

"Ah! Sensei is coming!" a student announced. The student must have been from the toilet and coincidentally saw the teacher from a distance.

Mochida reluctantly left. He still wanted a match with Natsu.

The brunette lazily with all his boredom walked to his desk, then instantly dozed off the moment his face met with the desk surface. Somehow, he has obtained this odd habit ever since he became distanced with…Natsu and everyone else. No one know why the usually cheerful genius brunette changed this much. If they ask, they'll just get no answer, except cryptic confusing sentences.

No sooner than later when everyone had settled in, the teacher came in with a scowl. The teacher must had a bad morning start, not that its rare.

And so, lesson went on as normal. Natsu would occasionally spare a glance at his sleeping 'brother'. Same goes for the other students. Rumors luckily didn't spread since the classmates didn't want to upset the brunette, and anyway, they weren't the type to do gossips; that's the newspaper club members' duty, which fortunately their class doesn't have any of those members.

**| X | X | X | X | X |**

A fedora wearing infant sipped his espresso while thinking about his student. Maybe he should increase the 'tutoring lessons' for today, just because he was ignored that morning.

"Ara? Tsu-kun forgot his bento," he heard Nana said.

Curious of who this 'Tsu-kun' is, he asked, "Maman, who is this person you just mentioned?"

Nana smiled and replied, "He is a cute and adorable replica of Na-kun! But I do wish he was my son."

The fedora wearing infant hummed in thought before he volunteered, "I can give the bento personally to… 'Tsu-kun'." Might as well see the person, and then maybe observe his student.

The woman beamed a smiled. She took the wrapped bento from the counter and gave it to Reborn. "Oh, thank you, Reborn-kun!" she said cheerfully.

Reborn nodded.

**| X | X | X | X | X |**

Tsuna looked around. Where was he? His surroundings were full of blackness. No lights, no sounds, no sign of life. This kind of creep him out. He wants to leave this place, but how? Oh, right… This is just a dream, a weird one at that.

"So…. How do I wake myself up from a dream?" he asked to himself. His voice echoed in the black void. He tried to pinch his cheek, but it didn't hurt, not weird considering this is a dream. Oh, right… since when pinching your cheek helps you wake up? Rubbish talk, he should read less of those fictional books.

"Hmm… This place sure is weird…," he mumbled.

Just as he said it, a ball of black-indigo fire appeared in front of him. Good thing this was a dream or else he would have been blinded by the light. When the glow of the fire started to fade, a white envelope formed. It was floating.

The brunette being curious took it and carefully opened it. An ancient-looking scroll appeared, then the envelope vanished into thin air. He noticed the words were symbols, ancient symbols. If remember correctly from the book he was given by Alaude, the symbols were origin of old Italian language. Good thing he memorized every meanings of the symbols.

He translated the symbols in the scroll out loud, "**A game for the throne between two Vongola blood. A game where one can participate and not. The winner gets fame, money and power. The other gets nothing except shame. Which do you chose? To participate in this game or to be the audience?**"

The brunette simply replied out loud, "Be the audience, duh~." This was a dream, right? So whichever he chose is not that important. And anyway, if he was the audience, he'll be able to see a good show without getting involve in some crap. But he had to wonder, what does Vongola blood means? Does this mean he was originated from a clam; that is indeed an interesting idea, not that he believe so.

"Nufufufu~ Don't you want fame, money… or even power? You can get these if you participate," a new male eerie voice asked.

The brunette shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care for those things. I'm not that greedy," he replied lazily. "Those things can't bring back my home, nor can it make me satisfied."

"I see," the unfamiliar voice said. "Then, would you rather be my director assistant? You could help me make good reality show."

The offered sounded tempting, so the brunette answered without much thought, "Yes, if it brings me entertainment."

"Nufufufu~ That's great. Well, I'll see you next time," the eerie voice said. "…In the real world. Soon."

Okay, the brunette felt as if he had signed a deadly contract that'll bring him to hell. He shuddered in fright, but he asked one question, "What's your name?"

"I'm **Daemon Spade**, dear Tsunayoshi-kun," the eerie voice answered amusedly.

"Your name sounds weird," the brunette slipped his comment out. Realizing he made a mistake, he widened his eyes. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean any offence!"

"Nufufufu~ No worry. A small provoke won't make me angry."

The brunette sighed in relief.

"But say, you seem innocent and kind… but I can tell you're not what you seemed."

"Everyone is not always sane, you know," said the brunette. "Honestly, I couldn't care less about my sanity. I have lost my home, so why should I care now?"

"Interesting. But as much as I want to hear more, I need to go," Daemon said. "Meet you soon, Tsunayoshi," just as this was said, the brunette's vision changed from darkness to a familiar scenery-his class.

"What a strange dream…," he mumbled sleepily. 'I wanna sleep more and… hear that strange voice. It has interesting thing to say,' he thought.

"Ciaossu," he heard a squeaky voice. He turned his head to the window sill and saw a very strange infant. Wow, can this get anymore strange?

"I'm Reborn, Natsu's new home tutor," the fedora wearing infant said.

The brunette made a confuse face. "Isn't he already smart?" he asked softly. He didn't want to draw anyone's attention, especially the teacher. But he couldn't help but wonder how no one noticed the infant.

"I'm training him to be the next mafia boss," the infant said calmly.

At the mention of 'mafia', the brunette stiffened. 'Wait… this baby might be just joking,' he naively thought. He never did like anything that has to do with guns and assassins… after _that _happened…

Reborn couldn't help but be interested in the brunette. The brunette was calm, and also, the brunette was hard to read unless the brunette dropped his mask. The brunette was the first one who ever could masked their thought without much trouble from him. Interesting indeed. "Hey, your mother, no I meant Nana-san, said you forgot your bento so I volunteered to delivered it to you."

The brunette looked at the wrapped bento and took it with a soft 'Thank you'. He placed his bento inside his school bag before looking back at the infant. "I'm Tsunayoshi. Just call me whatever you want," he introduced himself with a curt low bow of the head.

"Tsunayoshi," said Reborn without reason, as if tasting to say the name. It felt weird the way the name rolled his tongue. "Hmph, I'll just call you Tsuna," he declared.

"You're weird, Reborn," the brunette commented casually with no offense in his tone. He was just saying the fact. With his elbow on the desk, he rested his cheek on his palm as he stared at the infant. "By the way, since you are Natsu-nii's 'home' tutor, does that mean you'll be staying with us?" Receiving a smirk as confirmation, he asked another question, "Which room are you staying in?"

"Natsu's room of course. I need to observe him," the infant replied.

"Well, a word of advice, never read any of the books hidden in his boxer drawers. It's full of inappropriate fanfics that isn't widely accepted in the society," the brunette said. "Maybe, I shouldn't have warned you…," he mumbled. "It'll just encourage you to read it…"

"…Is it about sex?" he heard Reborn asked.

"Some, but it involves gay relationship," he said. If the baby already knew what 'sex' is, why not just spill it?

"Natsu is gay?" asked the infant interestedly. He never heard anything about this.

"He sure is. I always hear him moaning whatever shit he is thinking at the night," said the brunette with a scowl. "I wish I could be like Kaa-san. She is oblivious as ever."

'So he considers Nana-san as his mother…,' Reborn noted silently. 'And now I know why he was sleeping just now. Must have lack of sleep. Well, Tsuna will get more peaceful sleep once I've beat some manner lesson into that Baka-Natsu. A mafia don shouldn't be ungraceful.' Then, an interesting thought came cross his mind and so he decided to ask. "Are you gay?"

Tsuna shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I honestly see both genders as the same. Both are humans and not much different except body structure," he muttered. Then the bell rang, signaling the end of lesson and the start of lunch, He shoved his hand inside his school bag, getting his bento. When he placed it on the table and turn to look at Reborn, he found the infant gone. 'Strange…,' he thought.

"Tsuna!" an exclamation made him spun his head to the door. Everyone was staring at a red head wearing glasses who wore different school uniform. What brought most students' attention was the red head's uniform, it was the uniform of the most prestigious school in Japan.

"Sho-kun," acknowledged the brunette with a small rare smile, leaving most students gapping like a fish. It wasn't often you see the brunette smiling.

"I'm here to have meeting with the principal, but it seems I need to wait until after school. And I remember you were from this school, so I decided to visit you," explained the red head sheepishly. Remembering something, he walked to the brunette and took out a folder from his slung bag. He opened the folder and placed a paper on the desk. "I'm working on this project and I think I'm missing something. What do you think I need to add?"

The brunette studied the paper as he smiled. "This is interesting, a project on making hovercraft," he commented. "But, you should drop this part and this. It'll just be a burden to the law of gravity," he said.

"Ah… I see," mumbled the red head with realization. He grinned at the brunette. "You sure are a genius!" he exclaimed.

"What kind of genius who doesn't know what mobile is until he turned nine?" asked the brunette with sarcasm.

"But you were just engrossed on poetry that you didn't bother to notice everything around you!" said the red head. He sighed. "Why must you be modest?"

"I'm not fond of science. It was one of the things that lead to the making of gun," said the brunette.

The red head gave a sympathy look at the brunette. He knew everything about the brunette's situation; the brunette had one day told him, and that was the day he promised to help the brunette in any way he can. He sometimes thinks he himself was insane for believing such story from the brunette. The brunette had become his savior and his first true friend.

"But it doesn't mean I hate you," Tsuna added with a small smile. "Thanks for trying to help me."

The red head blushed and stuttered, "O-Of course S-Spanner and I will find a-a way to m-make that project work! A-And we'll d-do whatever we can to m-make your wish come true!"

The brunette smiled fondly. "How cute," he commented which just boost to make the red head blushed deeper.

"T-Tsuna!" said the red head in embarrassment. He pouted and muttered, "Why must you take most of your father's charm?"

"… How do you know about my father?" asked the brunette with surprised face.

The red head blush was gone. The red head frowned grimly. "I'll tell you afterward. So prepare yourself for the bad news I got about your father."

A strange feeling stirred inside the brunette's stomach. He didn't like it. As much as he was anxious of the news, he should do what his best friend says. He looked at the red head with his smile back and offered, "Do you want to join me for lunch?"

The red head's frown was wiped off with a new smile. "Of course," he replied.

"Sawada! Now fight me to the kendo match!" a shout brought both teens attention. They turned to the direction of the voice and saw people crowding around two people.

"Isn't that Mochida Kensuke? The champion of Kendo Middle School League in Japan?" asked the red head, his eyes lingering at the one who shouted. "I heard he was once arrogant but changed…"

"He is still the arrogant him, you know. He just changed a bit because he has felt defeat for the first time," explained the brunette as he played with his chopsticks and staring at it. He didn't want to accidentally see the blonde's face.

"No way," he heard Natsu replied with a tint of annoyance. "Step aside."

"Not until you agree to fight me!" Mochida's shout probably could be heard from every part of the school. Just hope the ferocious prefect won't hear that loud persistent shout.

"Sho-kun, maybe we should leave now," suggested the brunette, seeing his best friend getting nervous. He stood up and held the bent with the chopstick using his right hand, while his left hand grasped the red head's wrist.

"A-Ah, okay," said the red head as he nervously pat his belly. Why must he be easily nervous?

The brunette dragged the red head to the crowd, and he shoved people away. When he was in front of the two arguers, he said to Mochida, "Can't you just ask him in another day? You're making a scene."

Mochida glared at the unfazed brunette and growled angrily, "Shut up, you shit! Just because you won a match against me doesn't mean you can order me around! You might be just like your father! Useless tharsh-."

The brunette sent a kick at Mochida's ankle, making the raven tumble to the floor in pain. His doe eyes were narrowed dangerously. With menacing tone, he warned, "Say anything bad about my father, and you're dead. I won't give mercy next time you bad mouth about my father."

The red head could see the Mochida trembling from the sharp gaze. He pitied Mochida, but that brat deserves it. He said soothingly to the brunette, "Calm down, Tsuna. He was just in angry mood, so forgive him this once."

The brunette clenched his teeth. "Let's go," he grumbly said while dragging the red head out. As he walked, he still kept his murderous-look, making people in the corridor scurry away.

The red head sighed before he hugged the brunette from behind. "Calm down. Your father from heaven might be disappointed to see you lose your cool," he whispered. When the brunette's shoulder relaxed, he smiled and let go of the brunette.

**| X | X | X | X | X |**

Mochida gritted his teeth. How can he let himself be intimidated by the same brunette who defeated him. The pain on his ankle hurt like hell, but he was more preoccupied on the thought of the brunette. "Damn him. Father complex idiot!" he growled.

"…," Natsu was quite. He was stunned by what happened just now. Never had he thought the brunette was strong. He thought Tsuna was fragile, but what just happened prove him wrong.

Everyone made a mental note not to bad mouth the brunette's father; no way are they going to risk their life! The brunette can be scary when he wants to.

**| X | X | X | X | X |**

Reborn who stood on a tree branch had seen the earlier scene. He became more interested in the brunette. He'll remind himself to make a research on the brunette later. For now, he has to observe his student. From his student's surprised look, this was the first time they saw the brunette pissed.

"Hmm….," he hummed in thought.

**| X | X | X | X | X |**

Primo was lazily sitting, being some kind of watch guard. When he heard familiar creepy laugh, he tensed and spun his head to the left. There he saw his ex-mist guardian with a smirk.

The smirking ex-guardian was Daemon Spade, a man with spike at his head, making his head looking like a pineapple shaped. He crossed his arms over his chest and greeted, "Hello, Primo."

The blonde nodded back his greeting.

"Ne, did you know your son is quite cute?" asked Daemon. Seeing the blonde stiffen, his smirk grew.

"What do you want?" growled Giotto, getting up from the throne-like chair.

"Nothing really. I just want to see how you react," said Daemon with fake innocent grin. He turned hos head to the image window and commented, "But still… He is quite odd… He resemble your face, but he doesn't seem to think like you do."

"Daemon, are you planning something?" asked Primo, his patient growing thin.

"Well… What if I said that Tsunayoshi is alive?" asked Daemon, turning his attention back to the blonde. "What if I said that? What would you do?"

"Just get straight to the point!" growled Giotto. He had enough of this shit talk.

"Tsunayoshi…," trailed off Daemon with a creepy smirk. "He is—"

**[A/N: Can anyone suggest anything for the next chapter? I'm running out of idea…]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **The Lonely Lone Clam

**Previously**

"_Well... What if I said that Tsunayoshi is alive?" asked Daemon. "What if I said that? What would you do?"_

"_Just get straight to the point!" growled Giotto._

"_Tsunayoshi...," trailed Daemon with a creepy smirk. "He is-"_

_**/./././././**_

**| X | X | X | X | X |**

Daemon was about to finish his sentence with his lips slightly apart, but he closed them again **purposely**. He do love to make people agitate, especially his ex-boss who always contradict his every wish.

"Daemon!" seethed Giotto, feeling very uneasy. He got up from the throne-like chair and stride to Daemon, pulling the other male's collar so their face was a few centimeters apart. Eyes burned fiery in gold color clashed with sea deep eyes of his ex-mist guardian. The smirk on the other male's face never seize to make the blonde ex-don annoyed. Much to may people's belief, Giotto **never** was kind to Daemon; it was just to maintain Vongola's image. The only reason Daemon became his mist guardian in the past was because at that time they were lovers, more of sex partner to be exact. The feeling Giotto has for Daemon was love at first sight, while Daemon had taken advantage of it. It was a one-sided love. After all, Daemon has Elena. And Daemon's betrayal brought hatred, a strong hatred.

"My, why so impatient, Gio~ Hmm?" asked the blue haired male, his voice husk in attempt to make Giotto flustered. And that did the right trick.

The blonde flushed and looked away, but his grip never loosened. He still wants to know what was the matter regarding his son.

Daemon's lips twitched into a true smile at the cute sight of Primo, but it quickly turned into a smirk, fake smirk. He would never show his true feelings- the feelings he had for the blonde. Honestly, he love Giotto and was aware of the blonde's feeling for him, but Daemon purposely made himself the bad guy for Giotto's sake, for **his **Gio's sake.

_**| X | X | Flashback| X | X |**_

_Night befall and full moon glowed in the dark sky, the light of the moon glistening the water surface on the lake in the Vongola Mansion's backyard. It was midnight, the time of the day that Daemon likes. Daemon like it because the air this time of the day felt chilly and breezy, making him shudder._

_On this particular night, Daemon was back from a mission but seems as though the residents of the mansion were already tucked in their cozy bed without a care in the world. As he continued to make his way to his room, halfway there, he stopped at the Primo's office as he caught a glimpse of a blonde curled in the middle of the room with the moonlight illuminating Primo's trembling back._

_There were soft mutters and Daemon caught what was being said with his sharp hearing._

"_**I don't want to live in the mafia anymore... Why did it even became a mafia famiglia? All I wanted ****vigilante group to protect the weak... Primo... I hate that title! I don't want to become Primo anymore... ****I hate killing... I hate this! ...Everything...**," Daemon heard._

_The blue haired male frowned and left to go to his room. In his room, he spend most of the night thinking of his love's haunting sadness. It pains him to hear his love's voice cracked and broken. He'd do something about it, surely and definitely. For Giotto's sake, he'd do anything. Sell his soul to a demon, he would. Take his love's place in hell, sure, no problem. Kill, heh, done that._

_**| X | X | Scene Change | X | X |**_

_Primo stared at his injured mist guardian with pained eyes. Voice firm, but had a tint of hurt, the blonde don asked, "Daemon, why? Why would you do this?"_

_Primo and his other guardians behind him had been informed that a certain illusionist had attacked a weak famiglia without reason, and so they went to check if it was true. But when they arrived, they didnt expect every single soul of the famiglia dead cold. The air was suffocating in scent similar to metal. There were many bloods and bodies littered randomly here and there. In one of the room, they found the culprit and it brought them to surprise, shock, anger... but most of all, pain of betrayal._

"_You ask me why?" snorted Daemon, holding his injured arm. He wanted to laugh just to maintain and hide his true emotions, so he did. He had killed an entire famiglia, who wasn't Vongola's enemy. He then formed a maniac-like smirk, "Primo, you should know my wish. Along my plans and true desires..." Eyes straight meeting with glowing orange ones, he said, "The Vongola Family you made has became beyond what you could have dream, you should make this plan faster!" Then his eyes hardened. "What I am saying is- you are unfit to be Vongola don!"_

_G. who was quiet awhile ago glared at Daemon and growled, "What was that?!"_

_Giotto with all his calmness stopped G. with a look. G. reluctantly stay back, but still glared at Daemon._

"_Fine," muttered Primo after awhile. The other quietened guardians looked at their boss with bewildered expression. Before any of them could protest, Giotto had walked out. His guardians followed one by one until Alaude and Daemon was left remaining._

_Daemon raised a brow at Alaude who was staring at the blue haired male with impassive face. After a few minutes, Alaude smirked and gave a knowing look at the other before leaving the place. Daemon widened his eyes, realizing that Alaude had seen through his act. At this, he can't help but smile, knowing that Alaude would surely take care of Giotto on his behalf. Despite them always at each others throat, they are indeed the best of friends. Weird how two rivals are at the same time buddies, huh._

_But his heart still ache. Now Giotto won't see him like the blonde used to. Things will become different. Tears trickled down his face, unconsciously tightening the hold on his injured arm. His arm throbbed in pain, but his heart hurts more. Brows creased, face in tears stricken expression, tears flowing, heart ache uncomfortably in hurtful rhythm that sends bad vibe to him._

_**| X | X | Flashback End | X | X |**_

Daemon was pulled out of his thought at the notice of his collar being released. He didn't let his mind dwell in the hurtful memory, all he did was smirk and just act the way he does. What was he saying a while ago? Ah, right, Tsunayoshi, right? Of course he knew the brunette's existence, and he found the brunette interesting, a little bit un-Giotto-like in his opinion. How he knew Tsunayoshi, will be a mystery for now. Right now, Daemon is busy with Giotto.

"So?" growled Giotto, now in his pissed-off-boss mode, which is really rare.

"Hmm~?" hummed the blonde haired male in fake confusion, making the blonde irritated further, much to his amusement and the other male's annoyance.

"What about my son?" asked Giotto through gritted teeth as his overprotective side overcame him. When it comes to Tsuna, he just can't help it. Tsuna is his son and happiness after all.

"Nufufufu~ Alive, Primo," stated Daemon casually with his smug smirk. Eyes glinted in pure amusement, he elaborate, "Tsunayoshi-kun is alive and healthy. A boy living with the tenth boss candidate and is living pretty much a normal life at the age of 14... or 15? Not that I care how old he is."

As Daemon continued to rant about Tsuna's current information, the blonde don stood paralyze. He just couldn't believe his supposedly dead son is alive. But how? Of course he knew the other male wasn't lying, his intuition prove him much. Still, his son is **ALIVE**! Tears slowly formed then they fell. Relief washed over Giotto, replacing the previous anger.

In Daemon's mid rant, the blue haired male stopped at the sight of tears on the Primo's face. It wasn't tears of sadness or despair, but happiness. Half part of him regret about telling the blonde of the news, but the other half part was happy of it. Regret because the tears of happiness was because of Tsuna, not him, which he was jealous of. Happy because his love has truly became happy for the first time after the … betrayal.

He sighed and averted his eyes. How he feels so envious right now... _'Hmm... Should I tell the other information of how Tsuna was alive?'_ he thought in consideration.

"Thank you, Daemon," said Giotto with a smile that made the other male blushed. Primo was grateful that his ex-mist guardian had informed of him such thing. "Knowing he is alive is enough for now," he added. To know someone he really care so much is doing just fine made him feel content. He wasn't selfish as to want to see his son who is living normally and not in the mafia world... yet, well at least that was what Daemon had said in the long rant.

"...You'll meet him...," stated the blue haired illusionist. Gaining a questioning look, he smirked. "You'll see," was all he said before fading in the mist.

**| X | X | X | X | X |**

Tsuna sat quietly on the grass with blank face. Shoichi had just told him about his father being the founder of the strongest mafia famiglia and that Natsu is the direct descendent of his father. About his father being a mafia don, that he didn't really care much, just that it surprised him. But...

"I'm somewhat like an uncle then?" he asked the stupid question that was plunging in his head for the past while. "And that I'm WAY old than Natsu-nii?"

Shoichi gaped with bewildered expression. His worry was all been for naught! What was he worrying for? That the brunette would be disappointed and sad of his father's position? Yes, but he should have known his best friend wouldn't give shit of it.

"Oh my gosh! I don't want to be a grand uncle or whatever shit!" said Tsuna with pained face. Sure he doesn't care almost everything, but age... oh, he does. Somehow he had developed an odd phobia- old men. You see, at a young age, he thought that all old men are all perverts, and he still does. Can't blame poor Tuna, can we? After all, _that_ bitch was the one at fault; Tsuna has caught _her_ having make out session with many range of men, but most of them are old.

"T-Tsun-," the red head was cut off.

"Sho-kun! Make an everlasting youth pill! Please! I don't want to be old! Make something that will prevent me from becoming old!" begged the brunette, looking very frantic- a side that only a few people had seen him.

"T-That maybe impossible...," mumbled the red head, sweat dropping and trying to pry the brunette's hands off him since he is starting to get headache from the mad shaking.

**| X | X | X | X | X |**

Reborn had appeared seemingly out of nowhere in front of Natsu in the bathroom, then he explained his purpose to be here to Natsu. As expected, Natsu didn't believe and mumbled something unnecessary which earn him a hit of the Leon-Hammer. Getting hit by a funny green mallet held by a baby doesn't sounds dangerous, but if you were to be in Natsu's place, you'd probably pass out... like Natsu had done.

So Reborn was staring at Natsu's limp body, and the blonde does look pathetic. If just a single blow of the head could already make the blonde pass out, surely there won't be much to be expected out of the soon-to-be-tenth-of-Vongola, but that would be alright. The baby hitman's training 100% sure to give good result by the time of the inheritance ceremony... that is if the blonde lives through the hellish training. At least Reborn isn't like his fellow friend- Lal.

Lal's training is much more severe than Reborn. While Reborn is the relaxing type, Lal is the type to always be on guard and tense. So to put it simply, Lal's training doesn't have any break unless deserve to and evens so, the break time would be like one hour and then continue training. Of course the only one who survives Lal's training are only few people, and one of them is Colonello. Both of them are the rain arcobaleno, Lal being the corrupted pacifier holder.

_'...Maybe I should sent this kid to Lal for extra training during holiday,'_ Reborn thought sadistically. If someone were to see his expression, that someone would have fainted and get nightmare of the same kind everyday.

And who says that babies are angel?

They could be very unexpected... in a lot of way.

**| X | X | X | X | X |**

"VOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" yelled a loud piercing voice that was all too familiar in the Varia Mansion.

Clash!

A sound of glass shattering followed by a deep growl of 'tharsh' was heard in the Varia boss office. The enterior in the luxurious room looked ever so extravagant, but pity that wind glasses were littered randomly, giving off bad odor in the room.

"Voi! What was that for?!" asked the owner of the loud voice, who was a long white haired male with the front of his hair in the letter shaped 'M'. The white haired man had his face in disgusted expression as he plucked the glass shard off his wet hair all the while arguing with the offender.

"You're too loud, scum," stated the man who had thrown the wine glass at the white haired male. He has the look of a bored dangerous teen, his eyes in red crimson color that illuminated in the dim lit room. On his hand was a bottle of liquor. He may look young, but he isn't. In fact he was in his twenty-... uh... twenty-_something_. Not many people know of his age, except a few people.

The white haired man rolled his eyes at the dumb logical excuse. Better just ignore it rather than having his throat dry, or worse, get his voice box damaged. A day of him being quiet always follow with chaos and hectic. Bodies would litter everywhere he goes, just because he was pissed off with all the weird stares he got. Him plus quiet... that just might be a miracle and at the same time just ring alarm bells.

The other man cocked his head in question.

Knowing his boss, the white haired male answered immediately, better not get his hair dirty again. "The Vongola half rings are on the way to be sent to Namimori."

"...," his boss was quiet for a while. No sound was made as the raven- his boss- was thinking. The raven may looked as if asleep, but actually not. The raven was actually thinking.

After a few minutes of silence with tense air, the raven grunted, "We'll leave tomorrow."

"Good night," said the white haired man before leaving the room to tell the others of the news. Though when he met them, they knew what was the news was, judging from how the white haired male had his grin so wide and maniacal.

"Ushishishi~ Gonna be fun!" commented a blonde who may, or not, be a prince.

At the corner, a hooded infant was counting money, not really interested. At the other side of the door, a flamboyant guy squealed in delight, much to the person beside him's disgust. The person beside him had weird umbrella-like thingy behind his back; maybe its a rod, not that anyone really cares.

"I must get things ready!" said the weird umbrella guy; lets us call him that from now on, just temporary.

"...I ain't getting any money out of this...," muttered the infant in grumpy tone.

"I'll start choosing my clothes~!" declared the flamboyant with happy aura. "Levi, honey dear, please help me choose my night gown!" he added just when the weird umbrella guy was about to run off.

"FUCK NO!" yelled back the weird umbrella guy, his face green as if he was sick... or just recalling bad memories.

"Mammon, lets bet!" suggested the blonde... prince, if he is one.

"... Of?" asked the infant in interest.

The white haired male left, not wanting to hear any crazy thing that might sprout of the blonde's mouth. Seriously, he can't stand these people; they're just too weird and odd! ...Okay, he admits he is one, since if 'One is a Varia, one is weird and insane'. Whose quote it was, it was true. He is insane, but not maniacally like a certain blonde who likes to see 'royal' blood and get thrilled. He is weird, but he doesn't have any fetish of being a trans. So yeah, he would consider himself the most normal since he has the most common sense thinking. How he still thinks like a human and not like some wild animals is quiet a feat. Maybe he might get ranked as no. 1 always-being-able-to-be-sane-when-wants-to.

**| X | X | X | X | X |**

**[A/N: … this sucks... I have such crappy ideas and writing style! ...Well, hope you guys like this! BTW! Keep in mind that this is G27, but it would be at the later chapters, so don't expect much! The only reason why I made Daemon like 'that' is because I've always thought that the real reason he betrayed was because of Gio, and not Elena. Ever since I watched this certain video on YouTube, I always get that kind of impression on Daemon. At least he isn't too insanely in love to be blind of things around him in my fanfic... Well, please review! I would really love to read people's comment. They always make me happy~ A bad day like today might boost my mood by a review, so please review, even if its just a greeting (LOL) or just ...uh... something?]**


End file.
